


Lore of a Champion

by Komorebi122



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :weary:, AU, Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, lore time, mcu - Freeform, mcu as in the minecraft thing not marvel universe, shortpeoplenation, simps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi122/pseuds/Komorebi122
Summary: Kiwi goes to MCU and things aren't what they seem.
Relationships: Andy | Komorebi122 & Bunni, Bunni & Kiwisugars, CallMeLucky_ & Kiwisugars & Tqnqy, More to be added - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not like shipping Kiwi with anyone, this is just a fun little storyline I came up with during P.E., also this is gonna be in a universe where she is a really big streamer and made it into MCU. Once again this is just some stupid shit I came up with during P.E don’t take this seriously. And this is not like Kiwi herself but her MC character if that makes any sense.  
> This is also my first ever fic so I'm sorry if it sucks dhhidck

Today was the big day, it was MCU. The biggest thing she would ever be in, and she was excited, to say the least. She walked down to the arena and met up with her team, including Tgnqy, CallMeLucky_, and Bunni. “This shit is stupid” Lucky yelled at the TV, before the games started there was a small breakout room for each team. It had a TV, an Xbox, some snacks and water. 

Kiwi laughed and sat down. “So how much longer do we have?” She asked. 

“Half an hour,” Tgnqy said before going back to watching Lucky play FNAF. Kiwi nodded and laid back, she hadn’t got much sleep last night due to the excitement of this. This would have been one of the first big things she would come to. A familiar but unknown voice came over the loudspeaker. 

“Five minutes till showtime! Get ready!” A soft deeper voice said. Lucky turned off the TV, still scared shitless. A week before everyone was told they had to come with nothing, other than one weapon of choice as long as it wasn’t too overpowered. Kiwi came with a bow and arrows. 

“Ready?” She asked with a smug smile. Little did the friends know, this wouldn’t be what they thought it was going to be. This whole thing was just to ruin friendships and bloodshed. Everyone nodded as they walked out of the breakout room to a big ballroom hall. All the teams were sitting together and the black-haired, freckled mastermind himself was standing on a stage. 

“Hello! If you don’t know me already I’m Andy and I’m running this whole thing. In this game, it's a survival game. For the next 2 days, you will be trying to survive with your team. The goal is to either kill the other teams or survive till you and one last team are left. Either way, you are being killed or you are killing someone.” Everyone listened as Andy explained what was going to go down. He continued, “Some of you will make it out alive, and some of you won’t.” Though what Andy was saying he somehow kept his classic half-smile. Kiwi felt odd about the whole thing, it’s like Andy was excited to watch teams kill one another. She brushed it off as nothing and kept listening. “Now if everyone would follow me we will be going to the arena.” As Andy said that everyone shot up from their seats. You could see ahead that the leash kid; Tommyinnit was running ahead, Tubbo was trying to keep up, and Wilbur trying to keep his children at bay.

"Is it just me or does this shit seem a bit off?" Lucky commented as they walked. 

"Yeah, but this is all of our first times doing this so it's probably first time jitters!" Tqngy tried to justify the unease with just first time jitters. Every one of them believed it was something more. They made it to the arena and everyone stood with their teams


	2. Chapter 2, Grace Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets ready to fight

“Now, this is a hunger games style, every team will go into a square and stay there until the gun has been shot off. Now scurry along.” Andy said, with a smug grin spread across his face. He went and sat in his little hut and waited for everyone to go into their square. 

“So what's our game plan?” Bunni asked. They all sat in silence for a second or 2 before Tqngy began to speak, “The middle is a death trap, lets just go out as far as we can and go from there?” Everyone nodded.

“One last announcement, there will be a 20 minute grace period at the start of the game. Anyways have fun!” Andy yelled into his microphone, then shot off the gun. The team quickly ran to the left and walked deep into the forested area. 

`They stopped at a clearing and sat down. “We’re pretty deep in so I guess we’re fine for now,” Kiwi said and sat crisscrossed. Lucky went out and gathered some sticks to try and make a fire. “Who’s on food?” Bunni asked as she laid against a log and threw some small pebbles at Lucky. 

“I’ll do it!” Kiwi offered and shot up from her sitting position. She loaded an arrow into the bow and walked out. She aimed for a rabbit and hit it by a hair. “I got it!” She exclaimed and ran over to grab the dead animal. She brought it back and threw it into the middle. 

“Who brought a knife?” Tqngy asked and picked up the dark-spotted rabbit. Bunni skipped the closed pocket knife across the forest floor to Tqngy. She picked it up and slowly and carefully began to cut the hair off the rabbit. Lucky came back with the stuff to make a fire and got started on that. A ding echoed across the forest and the team looked up into the sky. Soon after the ding stopped echoing Andy’s voice came on, “15 more minutes!” 

“Alright, we need to find water so we can purify it. Everyone has their weapons correct?” Lucky asked, the team nodded. Lucky put out the small fire and stored the rabbit meat in a ziplock bag he managed to sneak in. “Lets go find that water and get ready to come across people.” They started walking, on the hunt for water. Andy was secretly following the team, little did they know Andy had bigger plans for MCU than what was shown.


End file.
